


Martyrdom

by Deburulina (TheMotherofSighs)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Zanzibar Land, outer heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMotherofSighs/pseuds/Deburulina
Summary: Solid Snake's mission is to kill Big Boss and destroy Outer Heaven. However, a skilled warrior stands in his way: Gray Fox.





	Martyrdom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an emotional masochist, so I went ahead and wrote out the fight between Solid Snake and Gray Fox in Zanzibar Land. It contradicts what happens in Metal Gear 2, but plenty of things in Metal Gear Solid proceeded to contradict much more, anyway.  
> Originally posted on my roleplay blog.

The oblong wounds that had opened on his knuckles stung as they crashed into the hollows of Frank's cheek. David savored his pain, deliciously sharp and burning. He almost recalled the summer breeze and Master Miller's booming voice from the last time that they sparred...

_On the battlefield, you never think about what's next!_

The FOXHOUND base was leagues away, along with those memories.

Now, they were deep in the dense, lush forests of Zanzibar Land.

As he reeled back from Frank's knee pummeling into his belly, his heart swelled with an undeniable sense of pride. He knew that kick well… David quickly found his footing on top of the flattened, yellowing grass, trying not to trigger the mines buried beneath the damp earth.

He sputtered when Frank's arms encircled his waist tightly. David felt his heels dragging into the ground until they fell, he slammed into the gnarled roots of a tree. Twisting wood dug into his back. As David tried to gather his bearings, the bruising pain deepened when a familiar weight straddled his sides. Frank laid a hook into his jaw and continued to punch at his face indiscriminately. The bony junctions of his fist left bruises in a mechanical rhythm and David screamed once they collided with his nose.

Once he caught Frank's wrists, he struggled to keep them in place. His arms shaking, he began to lift himself away from the ground. Frank grunted into the space between them as David's leg snaked underneath Frank's torso and kicked him off. He crumpled over on his knees atop the soft earth and David stood on his haunches. He licked his lips, the taste of blood was strong on his tongue.

His fingers threaded and curled through Frank's white hair, which was damp with sweat and blood. David's breath hitched when their gazes locked; it only lasted for a second, but the feral glee within the shadowy eyes staring back at him sent reverberations through his body. His grasp tightened and he knocked Frank's head into the tree.

Again, and again, until the wood was red and wet.

Frank shielded himself with his arm while the other blindly flailed until he grabbed David's neck. He tried to reel back, but Frank's hand tightened, constricting him. He gasped for air and a strangled cry escaped from his bulging throat, which moved against the other man's palm when he tried to swallow. His hands clenched into Frank's hair and eventually lowered to helplessly push at his face.

David's eyes darkened.

Growling into grit teeth, he gave one last push. His elbow shot out and it bashed into something. The pressure around his throat was relinquished instantly and the sudden abundance of air assaulted his senses. David rolled away, gasping and heaving. He massaged his aching neck before he slowly, almost hesitantly, looked up.

Frank was slumped on the ground. He was motionless aside from sporadic twitches. His eyes moved rapidly and his hand trembled near his right temple. David wanted to look away, but couldn't. He'd seen worse. Much worse. But this was different...

Finally, he was still. Yellow bile poured from his swollen lips and pooled thickly onto the grass, following a last rattling breath. Frank's gaze was hollow and gazed into distant nothingness; David crept closer and gingerly swept his eyes shut.

He didn't stay by Frank's side for long. He couldn't.

The resolve that had been brimming in his eyes was gone. Now, they were dark and cold. David pulled the mine detector from his pocket and began to navigate through the meadow, deeper into Outer Heaven.


End file.
